Never Just a Game
by BlackTwistedTwilight
Summary: The gang is shanghaied into playing a game of Truth or Dare, but when Blue and Green are in cahoots, it's never 'Just A Game'. Contains Specialshipping, MangaQuestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, a very happy Ruby, and Sapphire in a maid outfit... 'nuff said. Read and Review!


Hi! It's me again! This is a Truth or Dare fanfic called, Never just a Game! Oooh! What's in it? I don't know! Just kidding! I do know, because I wrote it! Yay! Wait? What's that? I'm on sugar high? YES I AM! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: BlackTwistedTwilight doesn't own Pokémon. If she did…run for your lives!

Shadowed figures were sitting in a circle lit by a pretty white candle, listening to a boy with a strange white cap tell a "Horror" story.

"…And the girl turned slowly around, afraid of what she might see," here the boy paused for effect, "and then, as her eyes saw her reflection in the old antique mirror, she screamed for, HER HAIR HAD TURNED GREEN! ARGH!" The boy leapt up and paused for horrified gasps… there were none forthcoming. The boy sat down offended as the other groaned.

A black haired boy piped up, "That might be scary to you Ruby, but a rock with fangs would be scarier to us." The others laughed as the poor Ruby sat in a corner sulking. "Lemme show you how it's done!"

"Go easy Red, we wouldn't want Yellow to be mentally scarred would we?" A pretty girl with long brown hair said as she came back toting several mugs of steaming hot chocolate on a silver tray. "One for you Red, one for Yellow, Silver, Crystal, me, Ruby, Sapphire, Blue and here Green!" The spiky-haired boy accepted his yellow mug with a nod of thanks. A black haired boy sat up.

"Hey, Lyra, where's mine?" Lyra turned to him with a bright pearly grin.

"Hot chocolates in the kitchen, Gold! I assume you know where the water and the stove is?" Gold got up grumbling and went to go make his _own_ mug of chocolate. Crystal gave Lyra a fist bump when no one was looking.

Red waved his hands around. "Hello? My story! Hello?"

"Oh, right, continue."

Red sweat dropped, "I hadn't even begun yet…" he shook his head and went on, "Have you heard of the old house down the street with the creaky doors and shattered windows? It was built in the old ages when Pokémon ran wild; an old man lived there, and took care of the Pokémon. One day-" Red was cut off as Gold came running back into the room with a mug of steaming liquid. **(A.N Hey children! Don't try this at home!)**

"Hey guys! I had an idea! Let's play- whooaah!" Gold tripped over the rug and his cup flew out of his hands toward Yellow.

"Eeek!" Yellow rolled out of the way, and the cup clinked harmlessly to the ground. Unfortunately, Yellow rolled straight onto Red, flattening him with Yellow on top. They were inches apart, their noses practically touching. Everyone else leaned in involuntarily, thinking the little blonde girl might _finally_ admit she liked the crimson eyed trainer, instead Yellow flushed maroon and practically flew off him, mumbling apologies. Red was blushing too as he sat up and put his hand behind his head. Gold pulled his face off the rug with a loud plop, and viewed his handy work, or should he say his muggy work? Yellow looked like she would voluntarily jump into a volcano, and Red looked torn between laughing and attempting to calm the frantically apologizing Yellow down.

"It's fine! Now what Gold?"

"I was saying, we should play Truth or Dare!" Gold said, with various reactions. Silver choked on his drink, Blue looked positively evil, Green looked blasé, Lyra snickered at Silver, Ruby was still in the corner sulking, Sapphire was attempting to drag Ruby _out _of the corner, Crystal was already thinking up ways to make Gold pay for being a twit, Yellow was still busy dying inside-she was embarrassed easily-and Red was still flushed.

"Sure." Everyone's eyes switched to Green, who was leaning against the loveseat with his eyes shut, he cracked one open, "I mean, why not? What else to we have to do besides listen to Ruby's fashion disaster stories?" The group saw the logic in this and started to murmur in agreement.

Sapphire, who had successfully dragged Ruby out of his sulking corner yelled, "I'll go first! Ruby, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," came the garbled reply; Ruby currently had his face shoved in a pillow.

Sapphire grinned evilly at Yellow; "I dare ya to give Yellow over there a make over!" Ruby's head shot up. And Yellow's eyebrows did the same.

"Yay! Come on Yellow!" With that, a jubilant Ruby dragged Yellow out of the room.

Everyone stared after them, and Crystal shook her head, "Well, he's…occupied, I'll take his turn! Silver? Truth or Dare?"

The red head looked at her and replied, "Truth."

"Hmm…do you like anyone in this room?"

Silver paled considerably before steeling himself and mumbling, "Yes…"

Lyra shot a surprised look at Silver. Gold jumped up and yelled, "I knew it! Silver likes Blue!"

In two seconds flat Gold was on his stomach with a huge knot on his head and a demon eyed Silver standing over him with his fist still up. "Pervert! Blue's my _sister_!"

"Not by blood! Owwww." Silver then dusted himself off and returned to his spot, but not before shooting a death glare at the bedraggled Gold who should have most likely gone to the hospital. They heard a faint scream coming from the direction Ruby had dragged Yellow and shuddered. No one should have to go through _that_.

"Green, truth or dare?" Silver calmly asked the brown haired boy.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go see what Ruby is doing to Yellow."

"Fine." Green got up and left. A few minutes later, he came back, but significantly paler than before. "I never want to see that again in my life!" He refused to tell them anymore, no matter how hard they pleaded.

"And done! You look so cute!" Everyone slowly turned around and their eyes opened in surprised. Yellow was staggering back to her spot, and she looked _stunning_. Her hair was down out of its normal ponytail and waved slightly at the ends. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that flared at her waist and stopped at her knees. She had a jacket that looked suspiciously like Red's on on and black ankle boots were on her small feet. She was wobbling slightly. Poor dear, she had never worn high-heels before and she was trying not to break her ankles.

"Uh…err…pre… you look different…" Red stuttered. Yellow smiled slightly and blushed. Gold grinned at Ruby, who looked quite proud of his work that was making Red loose his brain and ability to form coherent thoughts.

"Blue, Truth or Dare?" Blue put a finger on her lips as she looked up and to the left in a cliché thinking position.

"Truth!"

Green thought for a moment. "What's your favorite food?"

"Uh, I don't have one?" she said, almost as a question. That was a pretty weak question on Green's part. He was still shaken up about his dare most likely. "Yellow, Truth or Dare?" She asked the blonde.

Yellow mumbled, "Dare." _Oh please don't do anything horrible to me!_ She thought earnestly. Blue gave a grin similar to Dracula's.

Two words left her mouth, and Yellow's world turned upside down and sideways, giving the girl motion sickness." Kiss Red." Red started visibly and shot a sideways look at the poor Yellow.

"WHAT?" she finally managed to squeak.

"You heard me, kiss Red." Lyra bit her lip as she attempted not to laugh. She knew about Yellow's crush on Red.

"Just a little kiss Yellow, come on!" The ever-encouraging Lyra said brightly.

"Yeah! Let's see if Red faints!"

"Hey! Not cool Gold!"

"You don't have to do it Yellow."

"Yeah she does Crys, a dare's a dare."

"Shut up Ruby!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, you wanna go!?"

Yellow's eyes went back and forth as her friends argued about whether she had to kiss her crush or not. She took a deep breath, turned to Red, who was watching the argument with mild interest, and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she pecked him on the lips. Everyone froze. Yellow returned to her previous position and buried her flaming face in her knees. Gold whistled softly.

"Aw man, we missed it!" SLAP! "Ow!" Red was frozen, then his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he fainted. Oh yeah, that was _real_ manly.

Yellow squeaked and leaned over him. "Red? Are you ok?" Red mumbled something unintelligible in reply. "What do we do?"

"Pour water on him?" Gold offered helpfully. That was the first time he ever saw Yellow glare at anyone. "Ok! Ok! Just a thought!" SLAP! "Ow! Geeze Super Serious Gal! I was just joking!"

"Actually, pourin' water on him might not be such a bad idea! When ever we saw a fainted Pokémon, my Pop and I would pour water on it!" Sapphire said. Lyra ran off to get water, grumbling about how pouring water on innocent creatures was a _terrible_ idea, and came back shortly with a bucket.

"Here!" she puffed, and handed the bucket to Yellow.

"Why me?"

"Cause you're his girlfriend!" Gold snickered.

"What? Am not!"

"Sure, just pour the water on him." Yellow tipped the bucket of water on Red just as he woke up.

"What the-!" he sputtered as he was drenched. He grabbed the wrist of whoever was pouring water-very _cold_ water-on him. Yellow slapped a hand over her mouth,

"Oops! Sorry Red!" She turned pink at the fact that he still had a hold on her wrist. Red, realizing this _way_ too late, let go. "We were trying to wake you up…you passed out."

"'Cuz you kissed Yellow!"

"Shut up Gold!" Red glared at the impertinent Gold and shook his head, spraying everybody with water. "Let's just get on with the game. Whose turn is it? And can someone get me a towel?"

"It's mine." Yellow said, and pivoted to the left, "Sapphire? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I ain't no chicken!" Yellow had a gleam in her eye that frankly, scared everyone half to death, including Sapphire the brave.

"I'll tell you _your_ dare in the kitchen." Yellow then picked her fashionable (thanks to Ruby) self up and dragged Sapphire into the spacious kitchen.

"What do you think Yellow will make her do?" asked a frightened Ruby.

"Are you kidding? This is _Yellow_ we're talking about, she's probably going to make her drink juice," scoffed Silver.

"I dunno, Yellow looked pretty scary when she left, and I should know," remarked Blue offhandedly.

"That's just the make up that's doing that," Green said dryly.

That earned a glare and an indignant; "Hey!" from a red faced Ruby. A door clicked, and everyone jumped, it was just Yellow, who was looking particularly smug. Not a good look on the normally sweet and innocent trainer. She pulled open the door and everyone gaped. Sapphire was wearing a _short _maid outfit with a dainty little apron and even a frilly headpiece and was carrying a glass of orange juice with a blue straw.

She stalked over to Ruby and knelt before him and said, in a voice laced with venom, "Would you like some juice…Master?" Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Yes?" he said hesitantly, fully expecting said juice to be deposited in his face. Instead, Sapphire picked up the clear glass and held the straw to his lips. Yellow crossed her arms and laughed maliciously. Red joined in, followed by everyone except the unfortunate Sapphire and the completely content Ruby. Lyra sweat-dropped. She had _no_ idea how Yellow found the Halloween costume that was stored in one of the back cupboards of her house. "What did you do Yellow? Not that I'm not happy…" Here Sapphire gave him a glare that could melt diamond.

"Say hello to your maid for the next two days!" Yellow chirped. Sapphire groaned.

"I can't believe you Yellow, though I will admit I am slightly impressed with your creativity," said Red over the sound of Sapphire grumbling and moaning.

"Gold, Truth or Dare," growled Sapphire.

"Truth."

"Chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut it!" Crys then proceeded to smack Gold over the head.

"Ow! I already have enough bruises from you! Lemme alone!"

"Just ask your question Sapphire."

"Is it true you like Crys?" Gold had just taken a sip of his now cold coco, and spewed it all over Silver.

"Gross!" The silver-eyed boy yelled, scrubbing at the freezing brown liquid that drenched his black jacket.

"Um…" he quickly mumbled an answer that nobody but Crys who was right next to him, and Sapphire with her sharp animalistic hearing heard. His 'reply' was being tackled to the ground and Crys's soft lips being planted onto his. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Everyone's mouths fell open in identical comical expressions of disbelief. Lyra recovered quickly and pulled out her pokégear, snapping a couple pictures of the couple's make-out session from every angle. They pulled away a few minutes later and Gold grinned cheekily at the gob-smacked Sapphire, "Does that answer your question?" Sapphire nodded dumbly, still in shock. "Lyra? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I'll be brave, but if you make me do something horrible, you will live out the short remainder of your days in misery," She said with a straight face. Silver snorted.

Gold flashed him a positively _evil_ look. "Go into the closet with _Silver_ for ten minutes." Lyra flashed a panicked look at Crys, who shrugged and tugged her into the closet, much against her will.

Silver refused to budge. "There is _no_ way you will get me into that closet!" Twenty seconds later, he was in the closet in the dark with Lyra practically sitting in his lap, thinking of various ways to kill Gold painfully. He hadn't moved until Crys threatened to kiss him, then he practically dove for the closet. Now he was trapped. "Get off my leg!" he hissed at her, thankful for the darkness that was hiding his rosy blush that made it startlingly hard to tell his face from his long scarlet hair.

"I can't move! I'm against the wall! Why are you mumbling?"

"I'm thinking of ways to poison Gold subtly."

"Really? Me too!"

"Hn."

~9 minutes and 30 seconds later~

Gold flung open the door and Lyra and Silver came tumbling out ungracefully. Silver went for the throat and Lyra had to restrain him. That's when everyone noticed the lipstick mark on the corner of his mouth. Gold coughed loudly and pointed to it. Silver rubbed it away quickly, but not before Crys started awwing and Red started chortling. Silver hissed at him.

"Two couples down, one to go." Blue whispered to Green. Green nodded. He nudged Lyra and flicked his eyes between Red and Yellow, hoping she would get the message.

She did. "My turn! Red, truth or Dare?"

After seeing the evil dares going down tonight, Red decided to play it safe. "Truth." He said slowly, fearing the worst.

Lyra smirked; he had fallen _straight_ into her trap. "Do you like Yellow? As more than a friend I mean?"

Red jumped up. "I'm tired! See you tomorrow gang!" He bolted for the door.

Green stood in front of it, not intending to budging an inch. "Oh, but you can't leave _now_! It's your turn! What was your answer?"

Red decided to play dumb, "Of course I like Yellow as more than a friend!" Yellow's heart jumped into her mouth, "She is one of my best friends!" Her heart cracked and shattered. Lyra glared at him.

"That's not what I meant." She growled.

"So? You should have been more specific, I answered the question!" Red shot back.

Blue stood up. "Answer the question you _knew_ she was asking, or I'll tell her for you." Red gave up. Blue had figured it out a while ago, and had been holding it over his head for a long time.

"Fine, I…maybekindasortalikeher." He gasped. Yellow, who had understood amazingly, tackled him in a hug. He sighed in relief. The gang cheered. They both blushed rose red. Blue and Green quietly high fived. Mission accomplished. They had been the ones who had given Gold the brilliant idea of Truth or Dare. Now look. Three new beautiful couples! The gang went to bed later, with the boys in the living room and the girls in Lyra's room. The other girls fell asleep quickly, but Blue stayed awake for a few more minutes and texted Green:

Want to go out 2morrow?

Sure, Good night Pesky Woman.

Truth or Dare is never just a game.

Thank you for reading this! I really enjoyed writing it. (Though my mom was hanging over me, so I couldn't go into any detail :P) I hope you enjoyed it! I might write another one involving the anime characters as well. Hehehehe…*cough* ignore that…

Byyeee! Kisses and hugs!

~BlackTwistedTwilight~


End file.
